memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Luggage
Luggage, or baggage, or simply bags, were any type of hard or soft carrying case used to transport personal affects during travel. Smaller pieces of luggage were known as carry bags. ( ) In the hospitality industry, baggage was typically handled by a baggage man or bellboy. ( ) Prior to his believed departure from Mudd, Harry Mudd payed one last visit to James T. Kirk to tell him that "my bags are all packed," however, when he asked Alice #2 to have his bags transported up to the , she told him that she would not. ( ) While growing up as a "Starfleet brat", Robin Lefler travelling around a lot, from base to base to base. She stated later in life she "felt like a piece of luggage after a while." ( ) Upon the 2364 arrival of Ambassador Lwaxana Troi aboard the and meeting Jean-Luc Picard, the Ambassador informed the Captain that he may carry her luggage. Though Ambassador Troi's daughter, Deanna Troi, felt the request inappropriate, Picard insisted that it was "quite all right", before discovering it was a great deal heavier than he expected. After some ways carrying the parcel, Ambassador Troi noted how Picard did "seem to be having difficulty," adding, "a man your age must work to keep himself in shape." When Counselor Troi stepped in and directed Ambassador Troi's valet, Mister Homn to take over, Picard gladly recused himself from the duty, politely stating, "Oh, please don't let me keep up from doing your duty." ( ) The following year, while investigating the missing information , Captain Picard discovered the ship's cargo manifest. Upon reviewing the manifest, he stated that "you learn a lot about people from their luggage," before listing off what he could only describe as "an insane mix of cargo," ranging from livestock to "technological baggage," such as computers. ( ) Prior to Jean-Luc Picard's visit to Risa in 2366, Commander William T. Riker saw to it that all of his bags were beamed directly to his room. ( ) When Sito Jaxa feared expulsion from Starfleet Academy for the cover-up of the accidental death of Joshua Albert in 2367, she gave into the thought, stating, "We might as well turn in our uniforms and start packing our bags." ( ) In 2370, Wesley Crusher decided to leave the Academy following a Native American vision where he experienced his father telling him not to follow his path. His overwhelmed mother, Doctor Beverly Crusher, later confronted him, asking, "A vision told you to leave the Academy and now you're packing your bags?" ( ) When Tora Ziyal approached her father, Gul Dukat, who was insisting on her leaving Deep Space 9 prior to the Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, he took note that she had no baggage, but rushed her along, stating "Never mind. I'll have it sent to you." ( ) Following the wedding of Rom and Leeta, Rom made sure his new wife was ushered off to Bajor for her own safety. He then asked his son, "Nog, are Leeta's bags packed?" Nog acknowledged, saying "They're already on the shuttle." ( ) After Lieutenant Commander Data was recaptured by Captain Picard and safely aboard the , after having malfunctioned while at the planet , Admiral Dougherty commended Picard and told him to "pack your bags and get the hell out of there." ( ) See also * Emotional baggage External link * Category:Clothing accessories Category:Household tools